


The future  Emperor

by GabxLuci2796



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Lady Loki, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabxLuci2796/pseuds/GabxLuci2796
Summary: Just a little some thing to bring in the new years for all you loki♡thanos lovers, This is my first attempt  at loki/thanos so please be nice.Just a small fic no flames please.Ps. I just put Thor, cause I have no idea what to put this under.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The vast sky was filled with stars peeking through lavender chiffon curtains of a massive  balcony leading into a gigantic  bedroom with priceless  items.

However  the most priceless  jewel of all was lying on a bed with silk liquid silver covers and pillows of all shapes and sizes in multiple  colors of royal blue.

The jewel happened to be a woman  with long ocean wave curls the color of pure onyx and eyes like sea green covered by thick long lashes.

Lips like cupids bow and the color of a red rose. Skin a creamy white giving her a soft warm look about her.

But the thing that made her appear wholesome was the protruding  stomache of new life not yet born.

"My love, will you not focus on your lord and husband?" asked Thanos as he crossed through the room to approach his venomous  beauty.

Loki drew her gaze from the night stars to look up at her towering protector  and replied in a sweet voice, "My lord,  how can I concentrate  when your heir is restless causing  me to be but dutifull in my attempts  to soothe him?"

Thanos chuckled as he placed a gently large hand on the belly of the six month pregnant  love of his life.

"Calm yourself oh little one. Soon you will have the universe to command at your finger tips my precious  heir," said Thanos as his eyes soften into a fond look.

Then the mad titan reached up to cup his dark raven's chin with  care to draw her in to a kiss of endless  love.

The stars above watched and gave their blessings to the destroyer, the raven, and to the future emperor.


	2. The birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy valentine's day ! !!!! ♡♡♡

 

"Your doing great your highness almost there."

 

Thanos paced back  and forth,  hands clasped firmly together as he heard the cries of agony coming from his beloved on the other side of the doors as she gave birth to the future heir.

 

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours before the muffled screaming  was turned to barely audible  whimpers heard through thick doors.

 

The doors opened  from the inside to reveal an exhausted  orange haired mid-wife with yellow eyes leaning on the door frame still trying to catch her breath when the mighty warlord let out an impressive  growl.

 

"Well?", came out roughly  as Thanos tried to mask his worry.

"My lord you have a son." "...and?" "Your queen has successfully  survived the birth." 

 

With that said Thanos rushed past the disheveled  midwife  into the medical bay to see his still trembling  wife in the after mass of the birthing process. 

 

Coming to her bed side Thanos placed a gentle  massive hand on her forehead  to wipe away the sweat before  replacing   his hand with his lips to press a kiss gently on her head.

 "W-where is h-he where?" "Sash everything   is alright  love"

A different  midwife with purple eyes and white hair came over with  a screaming bundle wrapped in black silk was gently placed in loki's arms.

 

"He's beautiful my lord" said loki who never once took her eyes of this precious  bundle.

 

"Mmmh. His name is Thane and he will rule with an ironfist."


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy saint Patrick's day to everyone who celebrates it. :)

Little feet pitter-patterred across the massive hall to the front of a huge wooden door.

  
A Small hand pressed against the massive object able to move it forward to be able to silently slip in.

  
Thanos was rouse awake to the poking and prodding of a tiny hand against his bald purple head.

  
Letting loose a sigh the great titan asked"What are you  doing out of bed, kiddo?"

  
"Had a bad dweam daddy can i sleep with you", followed by a tiny whimper from thane.

  
Get in mumbled the sleepy father as he opened the covers for his son to dive in.

  
Shifting slightly the titan was able to close his eyes for a few seconds before opening again.

Thane's pet tiger was using the puppy dog eyes trick.

  
"No", said Thanos.

  
Cue the chuffing noises that led to the mighty being caving in and opening the covers once more for the furry beast to slide  in between his masters parents.

 

The tiger curled around his owner settling in.

 

The mighty titan rolled his eyes and finally  settled  down to sleep.

 


	4. teething problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby crying uncontrollably .  
> Loki visiting family  
> Thanos at the end of his wits.
> 
> No flames but comments are welcome.

 

"WAAAAAA!!!! WAAAAAAA!!! WAAAAAAA!!!!"

 

The baby's cries from the nursery could cause grown men to cover their ears in agony and showed no signs of stopping  any time soon.

 

"Aaaaaargh!!!!! Gamora how long did Loki say she was visiting  her parents!?!" Cried Thanos as he tried to bounce the screaming child in his arms to  calm down which unfortunately,  it was the teething stage and like all children  who have gone through  it before it was going  to  be  an unpleasant  event.

 

As such it only made the child cry harder.

 

 "A week," replied Gamora  as she fought down  a wince when  another ear piercing scream  was let loose from the babe in her father's arms.

 

 "Well don't  just stand there find something  to ease his pain!!" Screamed Thanos as he waved the hand that contained  the infinity gauntlet  on his hand toward her or rather  tried  to.

 

Apparently  Thane decided  that the gauntlet  would make for a rather excellent  chew toy. Leading to Thanos gently trying to pry Thane away from the Infinity Gauntlet. Unfortunately  Thane wasn't  finding the idea of his shiny new toy being taken away from him very appealing.

 

 Thanos let out a sigh.

 

~One week later~

 

"Thanos, darling,  I'm back from visiting  my parents. You would not believe it. Apparently  Lord Bragi and Lady Iddun have announced  their plans for marriage. Of course  I'm surprised  that  the stuck up little wench decided to  get married considering how important she claims her job is and how only she's  able to do it," exclaimed  Loki as she handed off her traveling cloak  to a servant before stepping into the nursery, "But I guess it was bound  to  happen  since Lord Bragi has been making moon eyes at her for at least twelve centuries and-...." 

 

 Loki paused  and took in the scene before her of toys strewn across the nursery  and the two sleeping  figures.

 

Loki silently  left the room with a grin on her face as she thought of Thanos's Infinity  Gauntlet  covered in baby drool like a common teething toy.


End file.
